Ro-kun to Lu-chan
by Skygirl4
Summary: As they were stargazing, they see a shooting star, and they accidentally wish to become 3 again, only way to return to normal, kiss the person they love! Adopted from Little Ms. Pumpkin
1. Chapter 1

**Ro-kun to Lu-chan**

**Chapter One: Wish**

**No Ones POV**

It's 8:30 pm and Team Natsu, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy, and the Sabertooth mages, Yukino, Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Sting and Rouge, are at Magnolia Park because it's the end on the festival,

"Natsu-san come and fight me!" Sting says challenging Natsu

"Come and get me!" Natsu said smirking

"shut up, the both of you!" Gray shouted

"Shut up stripper/Gray!" The two shouted in sync

"So noisy…" Lucy said as she stood up walking away from the noise

"Annoying, I'm not interested, I guess I can go take a walk or something" Rouge said standing up as well

8:35 pm

Lucy is sitting under a Sakura tree and Rouge is on the other side who is enjoying the peace and quiet

"Oh, Cheney-san, what are you doing?"

"…"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were awake" Lucy said apologetically

"Just call me Rouge, Heartfilia-san"

"Umm, only if you call me Lucy"

About 10 awkward seconds later…

**At the guild festival**

They all noticed that Rouge and Lucy are missing, they found them sitting under a Sakura tree

"What the hell…" Natsu growled

"That's new…" Sting smirked

"Keep quiet or I'll kill you" Erza and Minerva threatened, trying to hide their blush

"They look really adorable…" Yukino and Levy giggled

"This will be remembered in my memory" Rufus chuckled

"Ryos and Bunnygirl, gihi

"Cute?" the guys said in sync

"All of you shut up and lets watch them" Erza demanded

**9:00**

Meanwhile Lucy and Rouge were sitting beside each other

"Rouge, look a shooting star!" Lucy pointed

"What do you wish for?" Rouge asked

"I'm not sure, what about you?"

"I wanna go back in time and…"

"Be young again, cute Rouge-kun"

"Maybe, maybe not"

Then suddenly the shooting star came down and _**Crash!**_, the shooting star, crashed in front of them, Rouge hugged Lucy to protect her…

A few moments later…

A spirit appeared in front of them, she looked like Mirajane with her long silver hair, her eyes were a pretty red, and she wore a cloak with pink edges and a simple glittery black dress a little above her ankle, she sat on a floating stuffed yellow star with a smiling face encrusted into it

Hello! I'm a shooting star! I'll grant your wish!

"Wait who are you?" Lucy and Rouge asked in unison, meanwhile the rest of the group in forced to hide in the bush by Erza and Minerva, threatened to be killed if they didn't

"Oh, my name isn't that important, Ms. Heartfilia, honour to see you, the Celestial Spirit King has bragged about you that you are the best celestial mage he has ever met! He actually wont shut up… OH is this your boyfriend?

"NO!" Lucy and Rouge shouted in unison to the spirit, faces red that would put Erzas to shame

"Oh well, I'll grant your wish, Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. 'Not her boyfriend'

"Wait what!" they shouted, a second later, they were encased in a sphere of light, resembling Juvias water lock

POP! It busted as the rest of the group ran to their aid

"I need to leave, and the only way to break the spell is to kiss the person you love~! I need to leave now and grant other peoples wishes, ciao!" The woman chirped gleefully, the rest of the group dumbfounded on what happened

**A few minutes later**

The rest of the group stared at them in shock, not believing what they are witnessing, then the two woke up,

"Oww, what happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rouge asked, a little pissed off at the way that they were looking at him

"What the hell happened, why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked, also a bit pissed that they were staring at her

Then the two shocked and screamed

"They turned into little kids, so KAWAII" Yukino yelled

"Lu-chan you look adorable!" Levy admitted

"Look, chibi Rouge is cute!" Sting laughed, insulting Rouge

"Shut up! Shadow dragons roar!" he yelled, but failed as Sting dodged the attack

"Magic looks the same, only their appearances changed… anyway KAWAII" Erza yelled

"I agree, Erza" Minerva nodded

"Be quiet, I'll call Virgo to ask her if she knows what's happened to us… hey don't hug me!"

"Blondie…" Sting said

"Put me down!" Rouge and Lucy said in sync, flailing their arms and legs trying to get them to let go

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy shouted, cutely, then Virgo and Loke appeared

'Hime…?" Both spirits said and looked at her, then Loke hugged Lucy, then Rouge kicked him

"Oh… you look cute and small down there, did you do anything to my little Hime?" Loke sarcastically purred at the two

"Loke put me down or I'll close your gate, by the way, do you know a spirit that grants wishes?"

"Oh, Her? Well, you encountered a very troublesome spirit, she has the same personality as Mira, and she's always granting wishes, we rarely see her" Loke explained

"Hime, punishment?"

"No punishment Virgo, can you get me and Rouge some clothes that fit us?"

"Yes Hime"

**5 seconds later**

"I have clothes"

"Thank you, Virgo, you can go back, and Loke put me down!" Lucy shouted

Meanwhile with Rouge

"You should stay like this forever…" Minerva explained

"I shall remember this in my… OWW why'd you kick me?"

"Remember this and I'll kill you…" Rouge said with a murderous aura surrounding him

"Fro thinks Rouge looks cute…"

"Ryos, you and Bunny Girl look cute, make him the new Mascot of Sabertooth Gihi"

"Put me down now!" Rouge yelled at Orga, then both groups put Lucy and Rouge on the ground, then Lucy walked over to Rouge

"Here Rouge wear this for now…"

"Thanks…"

"Young Love~" Mira chirped

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" everyone excluding Rouge and Lucy because they are busy changing

"When they turned into kawaii kids, Lu-Chan and Ro-kun look cute together right?" Mira teased Rouge and Lucy as they just finished dressing

"We will bring Luce back to normal!" Natsu, Gray and Laxus said in sync

"Aye!"

"We will turn rouge back to normal before hes had a chance to kill me!" Orga, Rufus and Sting shouted in unison

"If anyone can do it, Sting-kun can!" Lector bragged

"Juvia thinks love rival is aborable…"

"Lucy is indeed cute!" Erza and Yukino shouted

"Ryos is very cute too… gihi"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"But Ro-kun, you are very cute…"

"…Ro-kun?.." Rouge asked with a bit of blush on his cheeks, which made the others snicker…

"Yup, you're a kid now, so your name is Ro-kun!" Lucy shouted cutely

"Thanks… Lu-chan…" he said, avoiding her eyes trying to hide his blush, which made the boys laugh…

"Ryos… you can't date her, her you're too young!" Laxus shouted, which made him angry and he glared at him, but the rest didn't look scared because Rouge looked kinda cute when he was angry

"My partner is pretty cute tight Lector, he's cute and small…" Sting snickered

"Fro thinks so too"

"Aye"

"STING SHUT THE HELL UP" Rouge yelled

"Laxus, put me down!" Lucy yelled

"Laxus, you look like you had a daughter…" The girls teased him

"Hey, yeah and Minerva looks like Rouges mom…" Sting teased, but instead he got a slap in the face…

"SHUT UP!" Laxus and Minerva yelled at them

"Now Lu-chan and Rouge-san, the spirit said that if you don't wanna be kids, kiss the person you looove" Levy rolled her tounge

"Who is the person?" Mira asked

At the moment Lucy and Rouge's face were flushed

"Luce likes me!" Natsu roared

"Shut up flame brain, Lucy likes me!" Gray yelled

"Gray-sama, Love rival…"

"I wonder who Rouge likes…" Yukino asks

"Fro knows! It's mmmmffffffff" Frosch tries to say, but Rouge covers his mouth

"Don't tell them Fro!" rouge nervously said

"Oh so my partner has a secret that he didn't tell me" Sting smirked

Now the whole group evilly grinned and gleamed like Mira's

"I won't tell!" Lucy and Rouge shouted in unison

**Hello everyone, so first off, I DO NOT own the plot of this fanfiction, all the plot credit goes to Little Ms. Pumpkin,**

**I did ask her first,**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, this one is much longer than my other fanfics, so, yeah, this took me about half an hour to write, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	2. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


	3. Sleepover

**Ro-Kun to Lu-chan**

**Chapter Two: Sleepover**

**Third Person's POV**

The two adorable chibi were being interrogated by the two teams, they didn't want to tell who they liked, in case of rejection,

"Tell us who you love!" Mira demands, excited to see who liked who, both chibi's blush

"I'm sleepy" Lucy said, yawning, both, very adorable "Me too" Rogue agreed

"Then tomorrow, lets go to Fairytail and maybe Wendy-San or Freed-san could try and fix this" Yukino proposed

"Fine, tomorrow we will go to Fairytail, for now, lets go back to the hotel" Minerva said

"Mama Minerva, carry your son" Sting teased, as he placed Rogue on Minervas shoulder

"Shut up, and carry your partner" Minerva grumbled as she punched Sting in the face, hard, as they went back to the hotel "Minerva~~ I thought you want us to baby sit our son" Sting pouts, but be just earned another punch from Minerva

"I wanna head back, I'm not interested in this argument…" Rogue said in a baby-ish voice

"Minerva~~ Our son is getting impatient

"For some reason, I feel bad for Rogue" Orga commented, glancing at the scene

"This will be recorded in my memory" Rufus said

"You guys really do look like a cute couple" Yukino exclaimed, looking at Sting and Minerva

"Really?" Sting asked, about to tease Minerva, but Minerva just ended up punching Sting in the face

"Tch, lets go back…" Minerva said, Orga was carrying Rogue because he didn't have much of a choice, Rufus was carrying Rogues old clothes, Yukino was carrying the two tired exceeds, and Rogue didn't want to get involved with Minerva and Sting, especially in his current form

**With Fairytail**

"Who will house Lucy?" Mira asked, everyone was in silence as they looked at each other

Well, more like glaring at each other, thinking on how to win the night with Fairytails beloved celestial mage…

Awkward Silence…

"I wanna spend the night with Luce!" Natsu yelled

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, Everyone look at the two enthusiastic characters wide eyed,

"NO!" Everyone, excluding Lucy, Happy and Natsu

"I'll take care of Lucy" Then they all look around and see Gray, without his shirt on

"No, people will mistake you as a pedophile…" Laki said

"Juvia wants to babysit love rival with Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed

"But I wanna take care of Luce!" Natsu pouted

"Natsu, at her state, we cant risk it, shes small and vulnerable, you might cook her, or break her bones" Mira broke into false tears

"Shrimp, you wanna babysit Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked the 'Shrimp' Levy

"I want to, but I cant do it by myself…" Levy mumbled

"I'll help you if you want, shrimp" Gajeel proposed, making Levy blush, and nod

"…I'll take her" Everyone looked and say Laxus with a serious face, everyone was silent…

"I'd like to as well" Erza said

"I want to too" Mira said. Everyone turned to Lucy, as she yawned, then dozed off into her chibi sleep… they decided the only was to win was Rock, Paper, Scissors, the winner was…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LAXUS?!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, and everyone who said who wanted to take care of the small celestial mage

"So daddy Laxus will baby-sit her tonight?" someone said teasingly. "If you do anything to her, you are dead…" Everyone who wanted to take care of Lucy menacingly warned. "Relax, I wont do anything to Lucy…" Laxus explained as he carried the chibi blonde.

"How cute if Lucy fell in love with Laxus and had a child… it would most definitely look like Lucy… So cute!" Mira teased. Lucy and Laxus blushed.

"I have to go now…" Laxus mumbled. "Bye Luce~~" Natsu whined. "We should all get some sleep…" Mira advised as Erza dragged Gray and Natsu away while Juvia, Levi, and Gajeel went back to their homes to sleep.

**Timeskip: Laxus' House**

**Laxus's POV**

I went back to my house, Lucy in my arms. When I opened the door, I saw Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed. All of them gaped at the sight of me carrying a child. "Laxus, is that your daughter?" Freed asked, tears in his eyes. "Idiot… This is Lucy-" I was cut off by Bickslow.

"Wait… You and Cosplay Queen… So you have a daughter? I never saw the baby bump" Bickslow teased. "I never thought Laxus would be a father with an adorable baby girl!" Evergreen cried with Freed.

I was starting to get angry… "How come you never told us?" Freed cried even more.

"This isn't my daughter, this is Lucy, idiots!" I yelled at them, Lucy didn't wake up, but they froze in their places after I had said that…

**.**

**.**

**.**

They all burst out laughing "You can't seriously think we'd believe that, do you?" Evergreen laughed even harder. "Believe me, don't believe me, whatever…" I sighed. Lucy woke up, then her stomach growled. Everyone stared at her. "I'm hungry~…" She said in a slightly babyish voice.

Everyone started to fawn over her. Evergreen rushed off into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of pudding, Lucy then ate it. It really was cute…

Freed took Lucy out of my arms and began hugging her. It slightly irritated me, then Bickslow started to tease me about it. Everygreen and Freed were bickering about who gets to carry her, but Lucy looks like she's about to cry…

"Freed! Look, you've made the cute thing upset!" Evergreen hissed at Freed. "I did no such thing, she's crying because of you!" Freed countered, but Bickslow grabbed her and handed her to me. "Hey, Laxus, take care of Cosplay Queen" He teased. He now believed it was really Lucy…

"Yeah, whatever… I'm going to bed…" I tried to go to my room but Evergreen and Freed got in front of me and stopped me from going in. "Where are you going with her, Laxus-sama?" Freed questioned. "Are you going to go inside the room with her?!" Evergreen freaked. "I'm tired… Don't be too loud" I sighed

"Laxus, can I borrow her, please?" Freed pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "No." I turned him down. "Could I?" Evergreen tried to imitate Freed's puppy eyes. I heard Lucy yawn "I'm tired…" She said in a babyish tone and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks with made them sigh.

"Sorry, you can't borrow her. Night" I swiftly shut my door and I heard Bickslow laughing and the two others arguing who will feed her tomorrow.

**Timeskip: Hotel with the Sabertooth Guild**

**Third Person's POV**

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep!" Rogue said in a slightly babyish tone. He tried to glare, but it wasn't very scary. Sting laughed at him. "Fro thinks Rogue is cute" Frosch admitted, the boys snicker and the girls giggled.

"Ro-Kun~~~" Orga and Lector teased, and started laughing, but stopped when Rogue glared. "So, Rogue, who is it you like?" Minerva snickered. "Don't tell me it's my darling Minerva" Sting teased, but Rogue ignored him. "Fro knows, but Fro won't tell! Fro will give you a hint! She's cute, sweet and a holder type mage! Goodnight!" Frosch said, he then drifted off to sleep. Sting wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist.

"Princ-" Sting was cut off by Minerva punching him in the gut, leaving him unconscious. "This will be recorded in my memory" Rufus murmured. "Umm… I think Rogue fell asleep…" Yukino giggled. "Let's go, Yukino. We'll find out who he likes soon enough…" Minerva mumbled and left with Yukino to their room.

Orga was dragging unconscious Sting to the bed. " Let's go to sleep… Rufus, close the door" The boys began to wonder who the girl Rogue likes is. All they could think of was it was either Lucy or Yukino.

**Timeskip: Laxus's Room**

Laxus put the sleeping Lucy on his bed beside her as he began to wonder.

"Who is it that you like?" Laxus thought aloud. Lucy was dreaming about a certain dragon slayer in dreamland about to kiss her…

Lucy cuddled up to Laxus and he drifted off to sleep and Lucy kept dreaming about the certain dragon slayer. Meanwhile, who boys were staring outside the window watching them. Each felt a bit of jealousy as Lucy slept with Laxus. Of course, the boys were none other than Gray and Natsu…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Anyway, I'm so so so so so soooooo sorry for the horribly, horribly long wait! I was sick and a BUNCH of birthdays in my family happen around the same time, and family was coming over and… I just had no time to write. Anyway, If you read any of my other fan fictions, feel free to suggest chapters to the specific stories on reviews!**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


End file.
